


Bending Down

by ThisPeep



Series: Boss, the Victim [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Masochist, Pain, Torture, blowjob, dub con, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: Jim is rescued by his ever-loyal Tiger, but not released from his bonds right away.Sequel to Establishing Dominance but can be read as a standalone.





	Bending Down

Jim’s fingertips drummed on his thigh quietly, and he was lazily leaned back in his seat. Every time he blinked his eyelashes brushed against his blindfold, and his cheeks and chest were flushed red. A small puddle of blood was pooled at his feet, staining his bare skin, and his trousers stuck to him where blood and water has soaked through them.

A slick knife was blunderingly pressed into his skin again, and Jim tilted his head back and let out a soft sigh. 

“I’ll ask you again: where is Moriarty?”

Air was blown from his lips like smoke from his lungs. “Here and there. Always somewhere, I can assure you.”

A jagged line was ripped down Jim’s torso. 

He felt more blood pour along his body, and heard the echo of it drip drip splashing onto the floor. He bit the inside of his cheek, metal caressing his taste buds, and shifted in his seat. 

“We know you work under him. We know you know how to get into contact with him and we know you meet him. When are you going to stop playing dumb?”

“I’m not dumb, darling, I’m annoying and you’re bad at torture.”

There was a knife held to his throat.

“Go ahead, start at square one again because your ego can’t handle some criticism.”

“Tell me how to contact him.”

The building creaked quietly in the distance. Jim bit his lip. “I’ll give you the location of his right hand man for a favor.”

The hot metal fell from his skin. “What favor?”

“Suck me off?”

The strike of a backhand snapped Jim’s head to the side, and the caress became a flood. He giggled while blood slipped down his chin, taking a break to work some proper amount before spitting it onto the floor. Jim turned his head back to the ‘torturer.’ “Is that a no?”

“You’re sick.”

“Different favor then.”

“Tread carefully, creep. I don’t mind starting over if I rid the world of a queer for it.”

“Come closer.”

“What?”

“Lean in.”

“If you--”

“Try to steal a kiss? No thank you, I have standards for who I do that with.”

“But not who gives you a blowjob?”

“Goodness, no. I’m still a man, you know.”

“If you try anything funny, I’ll kill you.”

“I’ll whisper it into your ear, come on.”

The soft sound of fabric, another quiet but closer sound from the building, and then warmth near the side of Jim’s face.

“He can see you.” Jim purred, and only felt the the man begin to prickle before a shot rang out and the man crashed against his side. “Took you long enough, baby!”

Instinctually soft footsteps approached. “Sorry, Boss.”

“So sloppy. I could hear you take out some of the others.”

Sebastian slipped a hand into Jim’s hair, easing his head back. “You look good like this.”

Jim grinned. “Yeah? Feels worse than it is.”

After the sound of Sebastian leaning in, Jim heard him sniff faintly. “He pour chlorinated water on you?”

“Mhm. Must have thought I wouldn’t recognize the smell to know the wounds would hurt more than the actual damage they caused. Plus it’s a pretty recognizable extra sting if you know what you’re looking or.”

“Water droplets help the blood travel too, so it feels like there’s more of it on you and then sounds like more blood hitting the floor since it’s mixed with water. Decent idea. I’ll try it out sometime.”

“Not on anyone worth their dime, darling. They’ll know.”

The hand in Jim’s hair got tighter, and pulled only harder enough to expose Jim’s neck more. “Bad plan to insult the intelligence of someone who has you at their mercy.”

“I insulted him with results that were fine enough.”

“If you keep that mouth of yours open you should at least put it to better use.”

“Sexy.”

“Surprised you’re not hard from all those cuts.”

Jim let out a derisive snort. “How am I meant to get turned on without knowing how pretty the person hurting me is?”

“Never took you as the sort to be that picky when it came to sex.”

“What, just because your ugly mug gets me hot and bothered?”

“Please. I’m out of your league.”

“Are you going to take my blindfold off?”

“Definitely not.” Although he did shove the dead body off of Jim, which was appreciated enough that Jim let out a soft sound of approval. “As much as I like seeing your eyes water while you choke on my cock, it feels disrespectful to not appreciate how trussed up you already are for me.”

Jim tilted his head as he heard the sound of a zipper be pulled. “Sick little tiger. Wasn’t this supposed to be a rescue mission?”

“You’re hardly a damsel in distress, Boss.” The low noise of skin shifting against skin sent a tingle along Jim’s spine anticipatorily. 

“You really like calling me that while taking advantage of me, don’t you?”

“Just fun to remember who you are while I use you.”

Jim’s lips curled into a smile for only a split second before he steeled up and let out a long suffering sigh. “Enough flirting, get me out of here before more come.”

“You’re not going anywhere before you make me come, Boss.” A boot fell on the chair Jim was on, next to his leg, and Jim was yanked forward by his hair before something hot and hard rested against his cheek. “So you better put in your very best effort if you don’t want to be hurt by some ugly wannabe crime boss again.”

Jim tried to pull back, but the grip on his hair was tight and it caused a flare up of pain in his scalp and didn’t actually get him any further away. “This isn’t worth the risk, tiger, we need to get going.”

“You need to get going, Boss, I just need to enjoy. After all, if anyone shows up I’ll be able to get myself to safety easy enough.”

“Sebastian.”

“Boss.”

“Your insatiable sex drive is going to get us killed.”

“Your stubbornness is going to get you killed, actually. I’ll be fine, other than some disappointed blue balls.”

“I swear to god, Se--”

Well, he was tired of waiting, and his hand moved from Jim’s hair to his jaw to pinch Jim’s mouth open painful before he shoved his dick in, causing Jim to immeditely gag. “You really do talk to much.”

Jim’s teeth scraped against Sebastian’s cock, but Sebastian’s fingers had pressed in Jim’s cheeks to situate themselves between his teeth so he didn’t have room to bite down. The attempt to just cause his mouth to bleed and Sebastian to chuckle. 

“You have five seconds to do something useful. Five.”

Jim pressed against the head of Sebastian’s dick with his tongue, trying to push it out, and in response Sebastian pressed harder and thrust in more. Jim held back his reflex as his eyes watered. 

“Four.”

With a hand no longer in his hair, Jim went to pull back again and slide off some before Sebastian’s other hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down and forward again. 

“Three.”

Jim pulled at the rope around his wrists fruitlessly.

“Two.”

He tried moving his head to the side but couldn’t overpower the fingers on his face.

“One, Boss.”

Jim let out a hiss before he reluctantly shifted forward, sucking as best as he could though generally ineffectively, and failed to swallow around the cock in his throat. 

“Well, you can at least know you tried.” Both grips on Jim tightened before Sebastian shoved his hips forward, pressing until Jim’s nose hit his pelvis, then pulled out entirely as Jim coughed and drool leaked form his lips. “That’s worth something, right?” 

He thrust in again before Jim could say try to speak, not that he could anyway with his mouth still forced open, and fucked Jim’s throat while water fell down his cheeks. Poor dear had such a dreadful time with his gag reflex.

“Aww. Look at you, getting hard from getting face fucked by someone with an ugly mug like me.” Another deep chuckle from Sebastian, and he shifted up more to get a better angle while he kept pushing himself deep down Jim’s throat.

Jim just kept letting out gagging noises and whines of protest while his erection strained against his trousers uncomfortably. 

Sebastian lifted his boot to place his heel between Jim’s legs, tip of his shoe pressing on Jim’s bulge harshly, and he shifted to force Jim’s head to bob along his dick so he could focus on the amount of force he put into teasing Jim.

Tear tracks ran in clean lines across the blood splatter on Jim’s cheeks. He let out a choked moan when Sebastian shifted his boot against Jim’s dick.

Sebastian lifted his shoe more to press fully along Jim’s length, pushing hard and watching the shudder that passed through Jim in response. He moved his hand off Jim’s face (who was far too distracted to remember to bite down) to fist in Jim’s hair and force him down faster and deeper on Sebastian’s cock.

Jim was a symphony of pained squeaks, low moans, and shuddering whines. When Sebastian ground his boot against Jim’s dick, he made a sound like he was on the verge of breaking. It was gorgeous. 

“You’re worse than a teen. Are you going to come from this?”

Something that probably would have been cutting was muffled and gurgled coming out of Jim’s mouth. Sebastian couldn’t help laughing, holding Jim in place deepthroating while he paused to do so. 

Jim struggled profusely, throat aching and unable to breathe while held there. His heart pounded loudly with fear as his head got lightheaded, and it was only when his squirms weakened that Sebastian stopped laughing and sighed before letting go of his head. Jim pulled off and sucked in deep breaths that hurt his lungs even more, immediately tilting his head back against the chair and letting out a strained grunt once he had enough oxygen to do so.

Sebastian wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped slowly while he dug his heel against Jim’s. Watching Jim get so worked up over being a plaything was enough entertainment on its own. 

“If I knew you were this much of a whore I’d have tied you up the first time we met.”

Jim just breathed heavily, too overstimulated and throat too raggard to respond verbally. 

It was cute. Sebastian smirked. “I’m sure you would have screamed up a right storm, but after I was done with you it’s not like there’d be anything to pay but your desperation for another round.” He took his boot off Jim and reached down to unzip his trousers, fishing out Jim’s leaking erection. “After all, it’s pretty clear you’ll take anything you can get.”

He let go of his own cock, grabbing Jim’s head again to yank him forward, but letting go once Jim’s lips rest on the head of Sebastian’s dick. 

“Go on, or I’ll stop.”

Jim panted against his cock. 

Sebastian nudged Jim’s erection with the toe of his boot, and after a short hesitation Jim swallowed thickly before he leaned in and slid his mouth down Sebastian’s length and bobbed and sucked enthusiastically. 

“That’s a good boy, fuck yeah.” As fun as it was to force him, Jim was a talented guy with his mouth, and that skill never went unappreciated. Sebastian kept to his word and went back to crushing Jim under his boot.

Jim’s groans and whines vibrated his lips and Sebastian’s dick as he swirled his tongue around the head, and his deep pants warmed Sebastian as Jim tongued the slit.

“That tasty, Boss?”

Jim just nodded before diving back into work, bobbing and humming and scraping and working his tongue along Sebastian. He figured the sooner he got Sebastian to come, the sooner Sebastian would return the favor.

And with Jim slaving over his cock like that, it wasn’t long until Sebastian was close. He forced Jim all the way down on his cock again, keeping him still while he came down his throat, and after letting go he fell down to his knees to keep his promise.

It was barely a full minute after Sebastian got Jim’s dick in his mouth before Jim came, silently and shaking like a scared puppy.

Sebastian swallowed politely, then leant up to cut off Jim’s restraints and blindfold. They both took a few seconds to breathe once Jim was free, and Jim stretched with a groan of complaint. “God, I’m gonna be feeling this tomorrow.” He murmured, voice sandpapered down. 

“Then I’ve done my job well.”

“Call cleaners and a car. That was an idiot move.”

“What’s life without some risk, Boss?”

“Not fun at all. Doesn’t mean I won’t punish you for it all the same.”

Sebastian flipped Jim off. “Prick.”

“I’m going to make you cry.”

“Nothing new.” Sebastian slipped out his mobile and sent the appropriate texts.

“I’m going to make you cringe at even the thought of someone touching your dick for a week.”

“Hm. Sounds awful.”

“You’re the one who wanted to get off. I’m going to milk you dry and then some.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “I doubt you have the patience.”

“You’ll see how patient I can be, tiger.”

“Didn’t mean it as a challenge.”

“Too late, challenge accepted.”

“Aw hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all really seemed to like Establishing Dominance so I made a sequel type of thing.
> 
> same psa as last time: this is not safe, sane, or explicitly consensual. do not take this as a guide to how to practice BDSM. talk through all extreme scenes before they happen, have safe words and safe motions if a partner will be unable to talk. treat wounds as soon as possible. be safe. if you are at all interested in consent play, take the time to do proper research. be careful, lovelies. 
> 
> however, enjoy some fun fantasy fulfillment from this! i may do a third one, so if you have any ideas/desires for what you want the third one to entail leave them below and if i think itll work with how i write these characters i may write my next fic based off your suggestion ;*


End file.
